East End Vinyl
by MyEdiction
Summary: Every Saturday Bella had gone to EEV, hoping to just get a peek of him. Every Saturday Edward avoided EEV because of the mysterious brunette who was driving him crazy, until she got a job there. Written for Twifans4Haiti, by mskathy. OOC, Lemons imminent


**A/N- I want to thank all of my wonderful readers. You all are simply the best and when I see how many of you have taken the time to read what I write I'm simply astounded, and a bit puzzled. So...**

**Thank you!**

**Very, Very, Very Much**

**This is a one shot that was originally written for the Twifans4Haiti that mskathy hosted.**

**When I had originally sent this off to be compiled I forgot to mention two very important people who helped me get this off the ground. The first is my normal beta elfinchakie.**

**The second is Olivia Twisted, without her sitting up with me and brainstorming and reading endless versions of this, it would never be here. So thank you from the bottom of my dirty heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. East End Vinyl, however, is mine.**

* * *

**_~*~*~*~_**

Every Saturday she would walk to the record store on the corner. She knew there were probably better things that could have been done with her Saturdays but from the moment she discovered East End Vinyl she was captivated. Today though, she was nervous. Today she was going to apply for a job there. The handmade help wanted sign had been in the window for weeks now and never once moved from its place. She did, however, have motives besides money for going into that record store and asking for a job. Those motives had a name, and his name was Edward. She first saw him on her second trip to the store. Everyone who worked there greeted him by his first name, and first name only. He never wore a nametag and never went out of his way to introduce himself to anyone. If she hadn't been eavesdropping that day she probably never would have learned his name. After that first sighting her trips turned into weekly things, which now lead to her indulging her obsession by applying for the job that the help wanted sign suggested was available.

Grabbing the sign from the window she made her way into the store and up to the register. She greeted the steroid riddled oompa loompa behind the counter and asked if the position was still open. Cursing herself silently for the slight blush she felt staining her cheeks when she said that. Her mind was constantly in the gutter.

The guy introduced himself as Mike while checking her out in the most obvious way and making her feel wholly uncomfortable with the idea of possibly having to work with a guy who actually has a pony tail. Mike gave her an application that she filled out rather quickly and when she gave it back to him he told her that the boss was out for the day but would be in tomorrow, Sunday, if she wanted to stop by then. She thanked him and made her exit from the store as fast as her feet could take her, still uncomfortable in the presence of Mike and his wandering eye.

Sunday came and she dressed nice but casually for her interview. She figured she couldn't go wrong with a light cotton skirt, lace camisole, and a pink cardigan- she didn't want it to look like she was trying too hard after all. She walked into the store and up to the register again, this time thanking her lucky stars that Mike wasn't working today. Today it was Alice, Alice she knew from her many trips into the store. Thanks to Alice she had been introduced to some of her new/old favorite music. They had forged a bond in punk rock and 1950's blues ballads on her regular Saturday visits. Some days she thought Alice knew why she came in all the time, thankfully she was polite enough not to mention it to Bella.

"Hey Bella, what brings you in today?" Alice asked as she watched Bella walk up to the register. It was Sunday and Bella never came in on Sundays, she only came in on Saturdays and she hadn't missed one since she started her weekly visits. This was out of the norm and she had to admit she was excited thinking maybe today was the day Bella was here to man up and at least talk to Edward.

"Oh I have an interview today." Bella said softly while biting her bottom lip. Now that she was here she wasn't so sure that she should be working so closely to the source of her obsession.

The man was an enigma to Bella. He never seemed to talk to anyone but his co-workers and when he came in he spent most of his time in the back office he also never seemed to work more than four hours at a time. He was magnificent though. Most people would probably disagree with her. He wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense, he didn't dress like an Abercrombie model, he didn't have perfectly styled hair but he did have a jaw that could cut glass and it always seemed to have a day's worth of stubble on it. Bella ached to run her hand over his face and feel the prickle of his facial hair on her sensitive palm. He had perfected the 'I've just rolled out of bed after spending hours making some lucky woman orgasm multiple times' look. His hair always stood up in every direction possible. His clothes were always rumpled and casual, faded worn jeans that hung off his hips, thread bare t-shirts that every now and then offered up a glimpse of what lie beneath. And what was beneath those clothes made her mouth water. She had caught more than one glimpse of the possible ink that lie beneath. There was the obvious sign that he had ink because there was one tattoo that trailed up the side of his neck and ended just behind his ear, but she wanted to see where it started, where else the ink touched his skin.

Bella looked up at Alice and just caught the surprise that flickered across her face.

Alice wasn't necessarily surprised that Bella was applying for the open position; she'd be a perfect fit here at EEV. She wasn't sure what her boss would think about it though. He had been on edge from the very first moment he had seen Bella in his store. He tried to act like her every visit didn't uproot and shake him to his very foundation, but Alice knew better. She saw and knew all that happened in EEV, and quite frankly it was about time those two stopped pussyfooting around and finally got to know each other. Hopefully in a way that would cut the sexual tension in the store that just so happened to be interfering with her own romantic plans. So Alice asked Bella to wait while she checked to see if he was available for the interview.

She knocked once on the office door before letting herself in. She smiled at both men sitting in the office. Jasper and Edward were definitely a force to be reckoned with when alone but together in the same confined space, Alice wasn't quite sure how she'd control herself while she vividly imagined herself riding her bosses best friend while he looked on.

"Hey Edward," she said, then sighed "Jasper." Both men merely nodded at her in greeting. "Umm… so your interview is here." Alice was torn between telling him who his interview was with; for fear that he would turn her away before even speaking to her. Alice desperately wanted to work with Bella now that the opportunity had presented itself and maybe now, knock on wood, she wouldn't need to work with Mike as much.

Edward was just finishing up his conversation with Jasper when Alice came to tell him about the interview he had today. That idiot, Mike, couldn't tell him anything about who had walked in asking about the job except that she had a pair of lips that he crudely described as DSL's, when Edward looked mildly curious at the description Mike then went on to say they were dick sucking lips and that she had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Really, he should fire Mike before he brought a sexual harassment suit down on him and his store.

He told Alice to show the applicant back, the interview was merely a formality- he needed the help desperately, he would hire anyone who could make correct change at this point. Edward finished talking with Jasper all while keeping an eye on the one way mirror he had installed in his office. It was great because he could always see what was happening in the store but it allowed him the privacy to do his work when he was here. So imagine his surprise when the face that appeared was the girl who had spent the last five Saturdays haunting his store and his dreams. She looked sweet as sin dressed in pale pastels, her beautiful brown hair flowing out behind her in soft curls. He was barely listening to anything that Jasper had to say as he watched the angel use the mirror to apply lip gloss that made her lips look like frosted sugar. He wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked, he also noted that Mike's crude description of those same lips wasn't far off, as much as he hated to admit it.

Jasper sensing he had lost Edward's attention said his goodbye's to his friend making sure to take note of the innocent thing that had caught his eye. He made his way to the front of the store stopping only to say good bye to Alice, promising himself one of these days he was going to work up the nerve to ask her out.

Bella was incredibly nervous to meet the owner of East End Vinyl. She had been here more than enough times that she thought she might have caught a glimpse of him but luck wasn't on her side. In a last ditch effort to make herself look presentable she took a minute to check her appearance in the mirror outside of the office door. When the door suddenly opened she was startled so much she let out a squeak and visibly jumped. Bella's nerves about the meeting with the owner were distracted when a tall blond hot piece of ass in a suit walked past with a swagger better fitted to a cowboy than business man, turning she straightened her spine in anticipation of her interview, assuming this was the owner, but all he did was tip his head and mutter a ma'am in her direction before continuing. Be still her heart, she thought, he was southern. She always did have a thing for accents.

"Isabella?" Her head whipped around in surprise.

It was him. It was Edward. He looked unbelievable standing there in his faded and worn jeans and t-shirt. She took note of the fact that it looked to be a vintage The Smith's shirt and could only nod her approval to herself.

Snapping her face back up to his she noticed that he seemed to be taking in her appearance as well. Seeing him up close and dressed the way he was, she felt a tad out of place and was wishing she had the forethought to put on something a bit more casual and less Sunday school.

He licked his bottom lip and then bit it softly. She squirmed uncomfortably where she was standing as she watched him. He turned and headed back into the office with out a word. Not knowing what else to do she simply followed him in, feeling a bit like a lamb being lead to slaughter.

She had no idea how she was expected to get through an interview with him. The man who had starred in more of her fantasies then she'd like to count was her, hopefully, soon to be boss. If she was smart, she thought, she'd walk right out of this office and never come back again. But no one ever accused her of being smart, and seeing him sitting behind that desk looking way too relaxed as he reclined in the large leather chair with both hands behind his head, was making her stupid. A million fantasies were running through her head at this one moment but they all ended with her straddling him in that chair, using his hair as leverage while she rode him until they were both hoarse from their mutual screams of pleasure.

Edward watched her sit across from him and fidget nervously. He knew that he shouldn't hire her. That it would be like dropping a bone in front of a starving dog, telling him not to touch it, and then walking away. The dog's instincts would take over and inevitably so would his. His self control was never very good on the best of days. He had wanted this beguiling creature since the moment he had spotted her. She was an angel and for some perverse reason he wanted to be the one to make her fall. So for as much as he knew he shouldn't hire her, he knew he needed the help. Besides she was here enough on her own that she probably already knew the store inside and out, so with that thought in mind he simply told her she was hired.

_***~*~*~*~***_

Bella hated the lack of progress she was making with Edward. It had been close to a month that she had been working at EEV. She was giving up some of the best hours at her own shop to work here. She figured by this point he would have made some sort of move on her. It wasn't like she didn't put herself out there.

At first she thought it was the way she dressed when she first came in. So she cut back on all the pastels, started to were more jeans that she knew made her ass look amazing and her tops got progressively tighter. She kept it at jeans and t-shirts though and maybe that was the problem, but she resolved that she wasn't going to dress like a two dollar hooker all in the hopes of catching Edward's eye. Not even her attempts at subtle flirting were working. Every time she would approach him he'd do everything in his power to get away from her.

At least she could console herself with the fact that if she didn't get Edward she at least was getting a great friend out of the deal in the form of Alice. She and Alice had been able to work together quite a bit in their hopes of avoiding Mike, lucky for them Mike worked mostly during the week. Both Alice and Bella had full time jobs during the week, and Bella hadn't even seen Mike since she had picked up the application from him a month ago.

Alice was the only person who had an idea of what Bella did during the day, but still she could tell Bella was leaving out some of the facts. Alice wasn't particularly surprised by Bella's motivation behind working at EEV. She knew without a doubt that if she could get the chance to work with or for Jasper in any capacity she would take it. For now though she would just console herself with getting to see him when he came to visit Edward.

_***~*~*~*~***_

Finally it seemed like she was making some progress with Edward. It was a late Sunday night and most of the employees were staying late to help with inventory and clean out the storage room. Both employee's who worked the weekday's left early, thank god. If Mike "accidentally" brushed up against either of the girls again, he was going to find himself minus one or both of his nuts. Alice finally had to head out, saying she had an early morning and needed her beauty rest. Bella, however, offered to stay late to help out seeing as how her weekday job started rather late in the afternoon. Edward wasn't sure he should be asking this of Bella. He knew she had a full time job, doing something, what he wasn't sure of yet. Bella just assured him that he shouldn't worry about it. When he asked why she said she had it in good with her boss and then winked at Edward.

It was approaching midnight and it finally looked like they were making progress in getting everything cataloged. There was just one more shelf left to go through so both Edward and Bella quickly got to work. Together they had found a system that worked out best for them. Because of Edwards height advantage he was going to take everything on the top shelves and with Bella being considerably shorter and closest to the ground she took the bottom shelves.

Bella was just finishing up with her last couple of albums when she decided to stand and stretch her back. She had been sitting on the floor of the shop most of the night and she had feared she had lost use of her limbs. Bella stood quickly reaching up on her tip toes at the same time that Edward was stepping closer to the shelf in front of him to make sure he had read the record correctly. Both of their bodies collided together with his front pressing firmly against her backside.

Edward was shocked to feel her soft body pressed against his in all the right places. He had been trying to keep his distance from her since she had started working for him. He knew if he tried to pursue anything with her it would be him taking advantage of his position as her boss. Perhaps he thought, if she was still just a customer he could justify going after her, but for once he was trying to do the right thing.

So when Bella stood up at the same moment that he was stepping forward was just too much for his shaky willpower to handle. He put his hands on her hips to help steady her before she fell forward from their collision. His hands met the soft smooth skin of her hip, her tight shirt having ridden up a bit when she was stretching. Without even thinking his fingers began to run up and down over the smooth skin.

It was a small movement, one Bella probably never would have noticed if she wasn't already hyper aware of his body all around hers. She could feel his rock hard chest pressed up against her back, and his scent was doing insane things to her. All she wanted to do was lean back and press her ass against him to see if she was having the same effect on him.

Edward looked down to watch his fingers moving over the skin of her hip. He was mesmerized when goose bumps broke out and her whole body shivered. Without thinking his hands pulled her back tighter to him, and he relished the soft moan he heard come from between her lips. Before he could stop himself his hands began to slide up her sides sliding up under her shirt slowly lifting it in the process. He just wanted to feel the smooth heat of her bare skin beneath his entire hand.

Bella was going up in flames. The feel of his work roughened hand moving over the sensitive skin, up over her ribs was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was turn around and ravish him and be ravished. She knew she had to move slow. For whatever reason, Alice had told her, Edward had issues with being her boss. Because of that she didn't want to push him too much too fast. Which was ridiculous, shouldn't it be the other way around?

Edward was hypnotized watching her skin and body slowly revealed to him. It wasn't until he felt the bottom of her bra and saw a marking of pink and brown that he realized what he was doing, he quickly dropped his hands, but not before he saw more of that marking and realized it was a flower. He knew what his eyes were telling him but his brain didn't want to believe it. There was no way that could have been a tattoo. There was nothing about Bella to suggest that she would be into that. Then he realized where his hands had been, if he hadn't stopped himself he probably would have completely stripped her where she was standing. What amazed him was she made absolutely no move to stop him. In fact the way she was pressing up against him just moments earlier told him that she may have liked what he was doing to her.

He groaned out loud at the memory of her moan when his fingers met her bare skin and pushed away from her backing up a step. "Bella," he started, "that was completely… I mean I'm… shit." He was at a loss as to what to say to the angel in front of him. I'm sorry seemed incredibly inadequate.

Bella felt rejected when he pushed away from her. She finally thought something was going to happen. And then he apologized for what he was doing to her. The reactions he got from her body were nothing that he should ever have to be sorry for. "Don't worry about it," Bella said. What she really wanted to say was don't stop, please never stop.

She avoided looking at him while she gathered her things to leave. She couldn't be in the same room with him. Hell, she thought, she couldn't be in the same building. So without a backwards glance, because surely if she looked at him again she'd be begging him for more, she left East End Vinyl for the night.

Edward watched her leave the store completely hopeless about what to do with the clusterfuck of a situation he had just created. She didn't even look at him as she left. Just told him not to worry about it, like that was a possibility. She had been all he could think about since she first walked in here all those months ago. Now he had the memory of her soft, smooth as cream, skin burnt into his brain.

Sighing Edward decided to close up for the night. He'd leave a note for his opener that the last shelf of records needed to be completed.

*****

Edward was desperate. He needed someone at the store as soon as possible. He had gotten an urgent and cryptic message from his brother and needed to find out what was going on. He had tried calling everyone with one exception, Bella. He still felt like the world's biggest jackass for assaulting her. It was all he could think about, all he dreamt about. But he knew based on her reaction after it had happened that any chance he may have had with her walked out the door that night. The only bright spot was that she hadn't quit because of his impromptu groping session, but she didn't really talk to him anymore either. Not that they really ever sat down to talk much before.

He also knew when he had hired her she had made it clear that she could only work on the weekends, even so he was desperate and was willing to give it a shot. He tried her home phone and when her machine picked up he tried her cell phone. He was beyond surprised to hear Music Is My Hot Hot Sex playing while he waited. Finally she answered and sounded slightly out of breath. He hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important. She quickly assured him that he wasn't and let him know she could be there in twenty minutes.

When Bella got the call from Edward she was at first beyond surprised that he was calling her. Since "The Totally Fucked Up Yet Insanely Hot Inventory Incident" as she had taken to calling it, he had been avoiding her more than usual. He hardly ever came into the store when she was there and if he did happen to, he quickly walked to the back office and closed himself in there. Bella couldn't figure out why he was avoiding her, well no she knew why, but it was almost like he feared she was going to tell someone. She couldn't help but snort at that thought. Like she was going to tell anyone she had been rejected by Edward.

So when Edward called her she was actually just finishing up with a client and had to rush to grab her phone before the last sounds of Mercy by Duffy played out. She was beyond shocked when she recognized the song she had set for Edward incase he ever called her. By the time she had reached her phone she was slightly out of breath both from running for her phone and the thoughts that entered her mind knowing it was him calling.

As it turned out he was just calling because he needed help at the store. Bella took a quick look around her own shop wondering if it would be a good idea to duck out early, she always liked to stay until close. She gnawed on her bottom lip while thinking about what to do.

Rose looked up from her latest masterpiece to see Bella on the phone. She recognized the ringtone for what it was. It must have been the infamous Edward calling her, and from the way Bella was slowly chewing on her lip she knew she was torn about something.

Bella quickly asked Edward to hold on and walked up to Rose. "Hey Rose, Edward needs someone to come look after the store. I guess it's a family emergency and no one else is available." She stated, while Rose looked at her wondering what this had to do with her. "So I was wondering if you'd be ok closing up on your own?"

Rose was ecstatic at the chance to close up. Bella never trusted anyone to do that but herself and if she was asking her that must mean she trusts her or this guy has her so wound tight that she would do anything for him. She quickly let her know it wouldn't be a problem at all and assured her that she knew what to do, having closed with Bella just never without her. Even on the weekends Bella made a point of showing up to close up shop.

Bella drove like a maniac to get to EEV in the twenty minutes she told Edward she would be there by and she probably would have made it if there hadn't been a ton of traffic in her way. By the time she managed to park and walk over to the store, she was pushing thirty minutes.

Edward heard the bell to the door ding and glanced up from behind the counter anxiously. Bella had said she'd be here almost ten minutes ago. But when he looked up he was disappointed to see it wasn't her. His disappointment was short lived as his gaze caught on the 50's pin up that just walked in his store. He took his time looking her over starting with the black heels and moving up to the tight red pencil skirt. His eyes moved up even further taking note of the tight black shirt with a red belt resting below her tits. Then his eyes landed on said tits and he felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He took note of the way they bounced slightly with each step she took. The he realized she was walking towards him and he was staring at her, he stood up quickly then looked down at the papers in front of him, averting his eyes from her cleavage.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome to East End Vinyl, can I help you find anything this evening?"

When Bella stepped into the store she immediately found Edward behind the counter leaning forward on his forearms. He took her breath away when he looked up to see who had come in. Her step almost faltered when she took note of his hungry gaze raking over her. So when she stepped up to the counter and he asked if he could help her she broke out laughing. He hadn't even recognized her. She couldn't blame him though; he had barely seen her in anything other than jeans and t-shirts when she was working for him.

So with a smile on her lips Bella said, "Hey Edward I'm here. Sorry I'm late but traffic was a bitch."

Edwards head snapped up to meet her eyes when she spoke. At least, he tried to meet her eyes, instead they immediately zeroed in on her ruby red lips, he had to bite back a groan at the fantasy of them wrapped around a certain part of him that was getting harder by the second. He couldn't believe that this was Bella standing in front of him looking like his perfect wet dream come to life.

"Edward?" She said his name as a question. "You said it was important, do you still need to go?"

He shook himself from the fantasy of Bella on her knees in front of him at the mention of why she was there in the first place. He quickly said his goodbye's and thanked her for coming to his rescue. Bella let him know it wasn't a problem and she'd keep everything under control.

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

It was getting close to closing and despite the music pumping through the sound system at the store Bella was beyond bored. She had only ever worked the weekend and sitting here during the week was boring as hell. She heard the door chime and looked up expectantly at her first customer in over an hour. When she looked up from her magazine she immediately felt the scowl form on her face. It was Mike.

"Well hello there be-a-utiful." Mike said as he sauntered up to the counter.

Bella put her magazine down and sat up straight on her stool not at all comfortable with being in an enclosed space alone with Mike. "What can I help you with Mike?" She asked.

Mike studied the hottie in front of him wondering how it is she knew his name when he had no clue who she was, but obviously she worked at the same place as him. He leaned forward and let the tips of his fingers run over her arm and was happy with the shiver he saw run through her body. To him it was a sure sign that she wanted him.

Bella shivered in disgust when Mike touched her. She even tried to take a step back but her legs bumped up against a stool so she was forced to stand her ground or look weak. She chose to stand her ground.

Mike began to walk around the counter to get a little closer to the hottie. When Bella realized what he was doing she tried to move away from him but realized too late that she was trapped and he was blocking her only exit. She crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive pose. "What do you want Mike?" she asked again this time making no attempt to hide her disgust with him.

By this point Mike had effectively backed Bella into a corner. She was trapped and it appeared she wouldn't be getting free any time soon. When Mike reached out to grab her she started to panic and tried to raise her knee up but found herself constricted by her tight skirt. Just when she thought she was going to be reduced to desperate measures she saw Mike being pulled back from her.

She looked around trying to figure out what had happened and found Edward roughly kicking Mike out of the store and locking the door behind him.

Edward couldn't believe that his brother had called him for that. It wasn't an emergency and it didn't necessitate his immediate presence. Apparently he had met some blond who had him all bent out of shape and needed some advice on how to get her. Edward was pissed to say the least and stormed out of Emmett's place across town to hurry back to Bella. Just thinking of her in that outfit got his blood rushing. So when he finally made it back to the store and walked in to see Mike behind the counter with Bella he was infuriated. He walked up behind them intending to tell them both off, when he caught the fear and panic in Bella's eyes. Without a second thought he had Mike pulled off of her and was pushing him out of the front door, but not before making sure Mike knew he was fired.

Edward walked back to Bella, he had to make sure she was ok. She still seemed shaken despite her protests to the contrary so he walked her into the back office insisting she sit and relax a bit and he'd take her home. Bella knew she'd be fine; the sight of Edward in glorious angry action had her more flustered than that fucktard Mike. She just needed to settle her nerves. But Edward insisted she rest and he was just so damn cute in his worried state that she couldn't say no to him.

So they chatted for a couple minutes and when she was finally settled down a bit she decided it was perhaps time to leave. She stood up quickly and Edward jumped up from his reclined position against the front of his desk. When they were both standing up straight in front of the other it became glaringly obvious that they were just inches from being pressed tight to the other.

Bella's breath caught and then deepened. Her chest rising and falling rapidly at Edward's close proximity. Edward couldn't help but notice when her breathing picked up, her chest was heaving up and down, taunting him to touch. His eyes flickered up to hers and he was caught in the endless depths of them. He could feel his breathing deepen and then she took a step closer to him so their chest barely brushed the others and he ached to reach out and touch her.

Edward didn't need to worry about his want and need to touch her. Bella was tired of waiting for him and decided to take matters into her own hands. She reached up on her tip toes and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down closer to her. When their faces were so close they could feel the other breath she leaned in and pressed her lips against his softly, just letting her lips brush back and forth against his at first. She couldn't help but moan at the innocent contact. This one chaste kiss was beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

To say that Edward was shocked by Bella's bold move would be an understatement. He was momentarily frozen at the feeling of her soft plump lips pressed against his before realizing that he was finally kissing the girl of his dreams or rather, she was kissing him. He leaned down and pressed his lips more firmly against hers wrapping an arm around her waist to haul her closer to his body.

Their bodies crashed together in a symphony of need and lust as Bella wrapped both arms firmly around his neck. Edward straightened up hooking his arms under her ass to bring her with him, he turned around quickly and set her on his desk. He leaned down slightly and started to kiss down her neck as he ran his hands up her body stopping to run his thumbs just under the swell of her breasts.

Bella's head fell back as she let a low moan out from the back of her throat while Edward continued to nip and suck on her neck and his hands began to torture her body. She tangled both hands in the soft hair at the back of his head to anchor his face to her.

Edward moaned softly at the feel of her fingers in his hair and reached down to run a hand up her leg letting his hand gather the material of her skirt as he moved up her leg. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of her, especially after what she had just gone through with Mike but he couldn't stop himself. He had wanted her for months, and now that he had her he was loathed to give her up. So he pushed his hand farther up her skirt moving his fingers so they slid up the inside of her thigh.

On instinct Bella parted her legs farther to allow Edward more room when she felt him sliding his hand up her inner thigh. She was dying of pleasure and urged him to continue by arching her hips up off the desk using his body for leverage so he could push her skirt up even farther. Her breath caught when she felt his fingers slide softly against her panties.

"Oh God," she whispered and Edward, emboldened by her response pushed further running his thumb back and forth over the silk of her panties. She was so hot and he could feel her wet through the material. His thumb found her clit with practiced skill and started to rub in tight little circles, enjoying the hums of pleasure coming from her throat. He noticed though that something felt slightly off. He needed to know what it was he felt, he pushed the fabric of her panties aside and almost came in his pants when he felt just how wet she was. He moved his thumb back to her clit where he could clearly feel something hard. There was no fucking way, he thought to himself. He pulled back slightly from her embrace and looked down.

"Jesus Bella," he sighed. "You're pierced." He said still staring at her beautifully wet pussy.

She nodded but then realized he was still staring at her down below and instead spoke up. "Yes Edward, is that going to be a problem?" She thought he would be ok with it, but now she wasn't so sure.

Edward groaned loudly and looked up at her gorgeous face, she had her full bottom lip trapped between her teeth. How she could manage to look so innocent yet intoxicating was beyond him. She was pure sex and he ached at the knowledge that it was him she was with.

"Shit, no Bella, it's not a problem at all." He said looking back down at her spread legs. "Fuuuck…" he said letting it trail off. With a ferociousness he didn't know he possessed he had her pinned to the top of his desk as paper and pens scattered in every direction.

Her legs wrapped around him pulling him down against her. Her back arched off the desk when he pressed his hardness against her, the only thing separating them was his jeans and her panties.

While he kissed her she made quick work of his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it behind her. Edward sat up quickly and tugged on her tight black shirt trying to pull it over her head before realizing the belt was stopping him. It took the last ounce of patience he had not to rip every shred of clothing from her body. When her belt was un-done he made quick work of her shirt, he quickly pushed down one of the cups of her bra and felt his knees buckle at the sight of her pierced nipple. He needed to know if the other matched and pushed down the other side to find he had a matched set.

"Bella are you trying to kill me," he said before licking and sucking on both, making sure to show them equal attention.

Her body felt like it was going up in flames from his ministrations on her breasts. She sat up and pushed him back slightly. She needed less clothing on both of them, now. Her fingers made quick work of his jeans ripping open the button fly before pushing them down his legs. She wasn't prepared for his rock hard cock to spring out though; she expected some form of underwear. She couldn't deny the fact that him going commando made her clit twitch and throb and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation of feeling him deep inside of her. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall from her shoulders.

He watched mesmerized as her bra dropped from her body. He noticed with its removal that the flower he had seen a week ago was still in place and then he realized he was correct in thinking it was a tattoo. It was looking more and more like his angel was a devil in disguise and he couldn't be happier with the revelation. His fingers wrapped around her hips and slid her body off the edge of the desk and spun her around so he was standing behind her. He found the zipper to her bunched up skirt and slowly worked it down, while his eyes raked over the masterpiece that ran across her back. She had a beautiful life like cherry blossom branch running from one shoulder down to nearly her hip. It appeared to be caught in motion as several of the blooms fluttered down her back.

When the zipper could go down no further he pushed the skirt over her hips, hooking his fingers in the silk of her panties and pulling them down with the skirt until she was in nothing but her heels. He ran his hands down the length of her back and down over the swell of her ass his fingers lingering right where her ass met her legs, unable to resist pressing his fingers up and against the wet heat between her legs.

Bell gasped loudly when his fingers pressed up against her and she fell forward onto the desk her arms catching her and her back arching slightly. He slipped a finger into her stroking it in and out of her and her hips began to rock back and forth at the sensation. He then pushed a second one into her and groaned when he felt her inner muscles clench around him. She was so fucking tight he had no idea how he was going to last even a minute once he was in her. He angled his hand just right so he could rub her clit with each thrust of his fingers. He leaned over the back of her and brought his other hand up to cup her tit teasing and pinching her pierced nipple while he left wet opened mouthed kisses against her shoulder.

Her body began to shake and her legs felt like they were going to give out. It was all too much she could feel him all around her, his body consuming hers, and yet he pushed her harder, faster. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder and his erection grazing her ass cheek as he pushed her closer to her orgasm.

"Bella, cum." He whispered in her ear. "Now." He commanded. And as if she were his own personal sex robot he controlled her with a few simple words and her world exploded around her. She collapsed down against the cool desk as her thighs shook and her pussy contracted around his fingers as he slowly worked her down from her high.

Edward moved his body up off of hers not wanting to crush her between his body and the desk and turned her around to face him. He picked her up easily by her ass and set her back down on his desk, leaning down he captured her lips in a heated kiss telling her without words how much he needed her at this point.

Bella reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his hard cock leaning her forehead against his shoulder as she watched her hand move up and down his length making sure to capture the bead of moisture gathered at the tip. She could feel him pulsing in her hand as she stroked him. The head of his glorious cock turning a shiny red with her continued ministrations.

He couldn't take it anymore. If she kept it up he was going to cum before he got to feel her wrapped around him. He reached down and stilled her movements pulling her hand off of him.

"Bella you need to stop. I want to get inside of you before I cum." Edward's voice was tense with his plea for her mercy.

She nodded and released him and instead wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped closer to her. She looked up at him as he moved even closer towards her their bodies lined up perfectly. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing as he slowly lined himself up with her. He wanted her so much but still had the presence of mind to make sure she was still ok with what was going to happen.

"Please Edward." She implored him. "I've needed you since the first time I saw you."

With her plea still on her lips he pushed slowly into her, groaning at the sensation of her tight, hot, wet pussy wrapped sublimely around him. He immediately stilled his movement giving them both time to adjust to the feeling before he began to move in and out of her.

Her back arched up pressing her chest tight against his as her heels dug into his ass. At his grunt of discomfort, she remembered her heels were still on and quickly kicked them off. He started to move faster in and out of her. Both of their moans now filling the air around them. She took up a chant of his name, she was so close again. He began to thrust harder, barely pulling out before pushing back in again his pelvis rubbing against her clit.

He leaned down and kissed her neck softly before biting it, sending just the right amount of pleasure mixed with pain coursing through her system. It was the push she needed as she came again. When he felt her begin to cum again he picked up his pace pushing her harder wanting to feel more of her as she gripped him unbearably tight. With a grunt and a groan his movements stilled and he shuddered as he released in her.

Her legs went slack from around him, her toes skimming the floor below her but she kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. They both took a minute to catch their breath and hissed at the friction when he pulled out of her.

"God Bella. That was…" He trailed off still breathing heavily.

A million different words ran through her mind, but none seemed to fit the situation. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "There are no words." She finished for him.

He nodded and captured her lips for another kiss. This one much tamer than the others before it. It was sweeter and almost what one might call loving and Bella relished it.

When they broke apart Edward was reminded of a question that had been plaguing him since she began to work for him; the clothing, tattoo's, and unexpected piercings just fueled his curiosity and he had to know what she did when she wasn't working for him.

"Bella I have something I need to ask you, it's actually been driving me crazy." When she just motioned for him to continue, he took a deep breath before asking his question. "What is it exactly you do for a living? I mean I know you have a real job but after seeing you in those clothes and then the body mod's, it's just driving me crazy not knowing."

Bella blushed a slight pink before responding, she shouldn't really be embarrassed but she felt bad for keeping this information from him. "I, uh… own and operate La Bella Vita."

Edwards's eyes opened widely when she said that. He knew of La Bella Vita, it was one of the best tattoo shops in the area, hell in the whole state. If she owned that why was she working for him? Before his lips could formulate the words she was continued on.

"I only applied for the job here because of you. I needed to be around you more, see you more."

He couldn't help the silly smile that came over his face at her declaration. It felt good to know that he wasn't the only one being driven crazy by the other.

"I don't want tonight to end." He said. "Come home with me?" He asked.

All she could do was nod at him and together they began to get dressed. Bella looked over at him as he went to put on his shirt and stopped him before he covered up his torso. Edward stood perfectly still while she traced the lines and music notes that ran up the side of his body and happened to end just behind his ear. It was absolutely beautiful; she could admire the art and skill that went into the piece. She noticed at the very bottom where the piece was biggest he had what looked to be picture of Bettie Page bent over the music notes. She was dressed in a black corset with a garter belt, stockings, and red high heels. It was pretty damn hot, and Bella was glad to see he definitely had a thing for brunettes. Just looking at the piece of art on his back was making her hot again.

"Edward," Bella began her voice sounding airy, "we better get out of here before I do illegal things to you in this office."

They finished getting dressed quickly before emerging from the store hand in hand as he lead her back to his place.

_**~*~*~*~**_

* * *

*****

**A/N: I am considering doing two more chapters for this, Alice x Jasper and Rosalie x Emmett. If this is something you'd like to read please let me know.**

**Links for Bella's outfits can be found in my profile. **

** reviews=love, and I love being loved.**


End file.
